la carta de tía Petunia
by Eric15-chan
Summary: TIA PETUNIA NO TIENE VALOR PARA HABLAR CON HARRY PERO LE ESCRIBE UNA CARTA


Harry Potter es una de novelas fantásticas escrita por la autora británica J. K. Rowling, en la que se describen las aventuras Harry Potter y sus amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, durante los siete años que pasan en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. So lo juego con los personajes

**La carta de ****Petunia**

Para Harry james Potter

Cuando encuentres esta carta supongo tu primo, tu tío y yo ya nos habremos marchado por las advertencias de que los mortifagos irán tras nosotros para tortúranos por ser mogulls nos habremos ido con esos magos que nos tiene que proteger de Voldemor como tu madre lo llamo la ultima vez que hable con ella, si a veces hablaba con "doña perfecta" la "oveja negra de la familia" o el "bicho raro" aunque en verdad estos apodos se los puse por la envidia y celos que me deba, claro Vernon no lo sabe y quisiera que siguiera siendo mi secreto o bueno nuestro secreto Harry.

Sé que nunca he sido una tía ejemplar para ti y tal vez si esos magos nos atraparan estas en tu justo derecho de abandonarnos dejar que los dementores o cualquier otro ser mágico acabe con nosotros.

Si Harry yo tu tía Petunia tengo mas conocimiento del mundo mágico del que crees o del que yo misma podría admitir en publico cada año iba con Lily y mis padres a comprar las cosas del colegio Hogwarts, y si en tu primer año yo sabia donde estaba el anden 9 3/4, y recordaba que en verano esta prohibido que hagas magia pero supongo que me quede callada cuando hacías esas bromas por la culpabilidad de que yo te trataba tan mal, por eso mismo es que escribo esta carta, no… no me disculpare no tengo derecho hacerlo y tampoco lo aria, la verdad es que no me arrepiento, aunque no lo creas lo que hice lo hice pensando en Lily yo tenia mis motivos.

Hoy escribiendo esta carta a tan solo un día de irnos hay tantas cosas que te quisiera decir pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo, porque que tu tendrías que a ver huido aunque dejaras a esta familia que te maltrato y te trato como si fueras un estorbo no te hubiera culpado jamás te trate con amor ni como un niño sin padres merecía eras solo un bebe el día que llegaste a mi puerta.

A la puerta de esta casa donde yo viví 20 años y ahora tengo que dejar de un día para otro y debes estar pensando "si los atrapan los torturaran para encontrarme y no se si iría en su ayuda" no es como si esperara que fueras, aunque salvaste a mi hijo de un dementor él me lo conto, y te agradezco por eso, lo mas probable es que si fueras en nuestra ayuda eres como Lily y no solo por tus ojos

He vivido aquí durante 20 años y ahora marcharme de un día para otro "me torturarían dices" "que no se detendrán ante nada dices" ¿crees que no se de lo que son capaces? No solo perdiste a tu madre aquella noche del 31 de octubre en el valle Godrig yo perdí a mi hermana, si Harry mi hermana esa que ignore y fingí que no conocía a esa que no pude llorar y no creas que no la llore por Vernon tu tío no se hubiera atrevido a prohibirme eso.

No la llore porque de alguna forma sé que murió por su valentía por su estúpida valentía y por salvarte a ti aun a si estoy orgullosa de que murió salvándote te preguntaras ¿porque?, y la respuesta es la que cualquier madre comprende, si mi hijo Dudley estuviera en peligro yo también daría mi vida por él no lo pensaría así como lo hizo tu madre

Y hablando de Dudley lo he mimado desde que nació, obteniendo montañas de regalos por su cumpleaños y por Navidades y entonces tirándolos porque quería más, teniendo ocupadas dos habitaciones de la casa sólo para juguetes que no usa, lo he malcriado y le enseñe a que eras menos que el y aun así él te quiere te a tomado afecto por esa nobleza y valentía que tienes hoy me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Pero sabes en tu cumpleaños y en navidad si te compraba un regalo lo escogía con cuidado el que le gustara a un niño como tu, pero jamás te los llegue a entregar no esperes que te diga que hay una habitación oculta llena de ellos porque no la hay esos regalos jamás llegaban a ti porque yo los destruía cadaves que te veía, te pareces tanto a el a James Potter al que hizo la barrera entre yo Lily mas grande al que se la llevo y no la protegió al hombre que tanto odio yo petunia Hermana Lily que fue bruja hija de "normales". Lo odie el debió protegerla, el debió protegerlos.

Pero eso ya no importa porque yo sentía que me vengaba del cuando tú estabas triste, pero al verte a los ojos veía a Lily reprochándomelo, y aunque me sentía culpable pensaba que también estaba pagando por abandonarme primero se fue a Hogwarts y después con Potter ella vivía en un mundo mágico el cual yo envidiaba también pensaba que si te trataba a si tu corazón se secaría y la magia se iría extirparía la magia que hay en ti y no te irías a Hogwarts no irías a donde yo no pudiera ver que estas a salvo, a hora veo que lo hice todo mal y tu aun a si nos intentas proteger.

No te diré cosas como si tuviera una segunda oportunidad cambiaria, evitaría que Vernon y so estúpida hermana Marjorie Dursley te molestara NO LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE NO LO ARIA. Todo seria tal cual fue pero aun a si tenias que saber todo esto no busco tu perdón solo te agradezco por que aun cuando fuimos los peores familiares en el universo tu no nos dejaste ala deriva en estos momentos peligrosos y tengo que reconocer péseme lo que me pese que eres mejor que yo y tengo que pedir que por favor no mueras sobrino sobrevive como Lily tenia que a ver hecho y vive feliz aunque nunca mas nos veamos

Te quiere tu tía Petunia Dursley

Incluso Vernon muy dentro de él te tiene cariño

Cuando Harry encontró esta carta ya avía terminado la guerra y regresaba a casa de los Dursley solo por sus cosas esas cosas que dejo en su habitación las necesitaba eran su consuelo y recuerdo de sus años en Hogwarts el sabia que los Dursley no estaban seco las lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos al leer la carta y dejo una nota a su tía la cual decía:

Sobreviví y seré muy feliz y el acecino de mis padres a muerto firma

Harry james Potter

¿Y qué tal? Merezco comentario, Galletitas, Ranas, Cruciatus ¿Algo? Saben que acepto de todo, menos avadas


End file.
